Extraordinaire
by silvergreenroyalty
Summary: Harry huye de Privet Drive gracias a que Dudley quiere romper a su nuevo amigo. Huye tan lejos como puede, lo que significa Londres, cierto pub y un callejón maravilloso donde encuentra dos hombres que lo ayudaran a encontrar su verdadero hogar. [Severitus]
1. Intro

**Extraordinaire**

* * *

Harry huye de Privet Drive gracias a que Dudley quiere romper a su nuevo amigo. Huye tan lejos como puede, lo que significa Londres, cierto pub y un callejón maravilloso donde encuentra dos hombres que lo ayudaran a encontrar su verdadero hogar.

**Los personajes son propiedad y autoría de JK Rowling.

**La imagen original en la portada es de una búsqueda en severitus-house en Tumblr.


	2. Jeremiah

**01.- Jeremiah**

* * *

Monstruo estaba buscando entre la basura de los vecinos. Desde que sus tíos habían instalado los seguros para animales, él no podía buscar restos de comida en ellos. No es que no lo alimentaran, sino que la comida era apenas lo suficiente. Era más bajo que todos en su clase, lo que era tanto una bendición como una maldición.

Recién había empezado el jardín de niños cuando su primo ya había formado una pandilla y gustaban de perseguirlo hasta dejarlo exhausto y era cuando aprovechaban para patearlo. Había cumplido recién los cuatro este verano y odiaba ser tan pequeño, odiaba dormir en el armario y odiaba más que nada vivir con los Dursley.

La maestra de su clase ni siquiera se sabía su nombre y para él sonó como Harold o Gerald o Jerry, algo así. Dudley siempre lo llamaba fenómeno y sus tíos monstruo. Monstruo le gustaba como nombre. Los monstruos eran aterradores y llenos de garras y dientes filosos y pelo, nadie se metía con ellos, o al menos, los que intentaban matarlos siempre tenían problemas para hacerlo y se llevaban una o dos heridas como mínimo.

Sonaba bien ser un monstruo.

Nada que hacer, la basura de sus vecinos no serviría, así que Monstruo se dirigió hacia los botes grandes del parque. Luego de revisar por unos minutos, encontró un sándwich apenas masticado, y estaba fresco, así que el pequeño lo devoro y tomo toda el agua que pudo del bebedero.

El nombre de este pequeño era Harry Potter y vivía con sus tíos y primo, los Dursley. Los Dursley lo despreciaban de sobremanera y se negaban a llamarlo Harry, de ahí que el pequeño desconociera su nombre y ubicara su persona con los seudónimos Monstruo y Fenómeno.

Harry estaba bastante feliz luego de haber comido ese sándwich, y fue más feliz luego de encontrar una verdadera joya en el contenedor. Había encontrado un nuevo amigo.

El peluche de pingüino estaba sucio, pero entero, así que Harry lo lavo lo mejor que pudo con el agua del bebedero y espero escondido en los arbustos a que su nuevo amigo estuviera seco. Era mediodía y el sol estaba en pleno, así que su amigo estaba seco en tiempo récord.

Animado por la comida y el encuentro del peluche, Harry iba caminando hacía su "casa" sin saber que un solo hecho iba a cambiar toda su vida y la de otros por completo.

Dudley, por azares del destino, se encontró con su primo en la puerta antes de que este entrara.

—¿Qué traes ahí fenómeno? —Dijo el obeso niño, haciendo una perfecta imitación de un cerdo Duroc en su adultez, excepto que era un niño de cuatro años sobrealimentado. Incluso su nariz era bastante parecida a la de un cerdo.

—Nada—Dijo Harry rápidamente, escondiendo detrás suyo al peluche recién rescatado.

Dudley no iba a tener eso por respuesta, así que con un golpe, le saco todo el aire del estómago a su pequeño y escuálido primo y observo el peluche en mal estado. Era una basura para cualquier ojo apenas observador, pero Dudley era ese tipo de niño que no soportaba que nadie más tuviera algo que él no. Mucho menos su fenómeno primo. Agarro el peluche y observo el horror en los ojos del otro niño. Entonces Dudley tuvo una idea espantosa, y empezó a tirar de la cabeza del peluche.

—Creo que podemos compartir esta cosa, primo. ¡Yo elijo lo de arriba! —Dudley observó el horror de Harry, pero al contrario de su observación inicial, el peluche tenía costuras muy fuertes y la cabeza no se desprendía.

—¡NO! —Harry solo estiro sus manitas de forma instintiva y su primo se estrelló contra la puerta de la casa que estaba a un metro de ambos.

La cabeza del niño obeso golpeo con fuerza pero solo quedo inconsciente. Sin embargo, el golpe alertó a su tía y está salió rauda a ver que había causado el hecho. Harry se había acercado a su primo y primero puso a resguardo su nuevo amigo, seguro de vuelta en sus brazos, antes de verificar la salud de Dudley. En opinión de Harry, estaba bien, seguía respirando, e incluso, sus ojos parecían querer abrirse.

Su tía apareció en la puerta y primero miro con desgrado a Harry, pero fue cuando vio a su hijo levantándose del suelo y sobándose la cabeza, que su mirada paso de desagrado a asesina en segundos.

—Tú, ¡Monstruo! ¿Cómo te atreviste a usar tus anormalidades en mi hijo? —Petunia acusaba a Harry de usar sus "anormalidades" hasta cuando hacía el jugo en el exprimidor eléctrico, pero esta vez había tenido algo de razón, solo que jamás le había dicho a Harry cuales eran sus anormalidades.

Petunia agarró al niño del brazo, pero él ya había visto esa mirada antes y tardo días en sanar sus heridas del cinturón y sus piernas aun temblaban donde su tío le quebró el hueso, así que su máximo deseo fue zafarse de su tía y pareció funcionar, ya que su tía parecía que había recibido una descarga eléctrica o algo así, porque lo soltó profiriendo un grito.

Harry miró a su tía y primo y decidió, a sus escasos cuatro años, que ya no valía la pena seguir a su lado. Siempre tenía frio, apenas lo alimentaban y los golpes eran muchos por cosas muy raras que él apenas recordaba haber hecho (y que en realidad nunca pasaron), pero que sus parientes insistían en que eran su culpa, como la vez que Vernon chocó el auto o la ocasión que Dudley fue correteado por un perro, aunque Harry estaba encerrado en su alacena esa ocasión.

No, Harry decidió que no debería seguir ahí y tomó una decisión que iba a afectar a más de una persona a futuro, aunque él no podía saberlo en ese momento. Huyó de ahí, corriendo tan rápido como podía, abrazando con fuerza el peluche que inició todo el conflicto y con lagrimitas corriendo por su rostro. Podía oír los pasos de su tía persiguiéndolo y gritándole que se detuviera, que tenía que ser castigado.

No, no más castigos, no más alacena, no más pan duro y agua, no más observar cómo Dudley siempre rompía sus tesoros, ni su tío pegándole cada que se le antojaba, ni su tía quemándole la mano sobre la estufa cuando hacía algo "anormal", y que seguía sin saber qué era lo anormal en él.

Harry corrió y corrió y finalmente vio su salvación. En la tienda de abarrotes que estaba saliendo de Privet Drive, estaba un camión de repartos, y su cajón de carga estaba abierto, había personas pasando frente a él y su tía se empezaba a oírse lejana. Ya había una distancia donde podía verlo pero no perseguirlo, así que Harry tomo la segunda decisión importante en su vida y se trepo al vehículo, escondiéndose detrás de una caja muy grande y pesada.

Su tía no pudo ver donde se metió y pasó de largo el camión, y fue cuando la puerta fue cerrada, Harry estaba en pánico y empezando a arrepentirse de haber huido pero una parte de su mente le decía que estaría mejor lejos de ese lugar.

Harry supero su miedo y pánico inicial y empezó a explorar el lugar. El camión repartía víveres obviamente, así que Harry tomó un plátano que asomaba por una caja y se lo comió con ganas. Luego encontró una naranja y la pelo con sus manos, gimiendo con gusto al sentir el jugo de la fruta deslizarse por su garganta. Fueron como tres frutas después, cuando Harry, rendido por el estrés, el miedo y la carrera por su vida, empezó a sentirse soñoliento y se quedó dormido en una caja que parecía tener bolsas de algo suave.

* * *

Harry ahora estaba corriendo por su vida, por segunda vez ese día. Los conductores del camión lo encontraron un par de horas después, y Harry supo por lo que estaban hablando, que ahora estaban en Londres, en algún punto de Covent Garden. Los empleados fueron muy amables y le dieron un sándwich que Harry comió con ganas mientras seguía apretando el peluche de pingüino contra sí.

Los hombres discutían si sería mejor llevarlo a la policía o a Servicios Infantiles. Harry estaba bastante feliz mientras comía su sándwich y ya lo acaba de terminar cuando uno de ellos dijo que sería mejor Servicios infantiles, ya que ellos tenían registros de huellas y podrían tener una mejor oportunidad de regresarlo a su hogar.

Harry escucho esto y empezó a alejarse de los hombres, y antes de que ellos pudieran alcanzarlo, Harry ya había echado a correr nuevamente. Corría tan duro como podía y entró en un lugar oscuro y raro, donde había humo de cigarro y gente vestida de forma extraña. El niño se escondió debajo de una mesa y observó cuando los hombres entraron al local y dieron su descripción.

Harry estaba con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, apretando el ceño y pensando que quería parecerse a alguien más. Milagro de milagros, pareció funcionar, ya que su cara cambió y su cabello antes negro ahora era rojo, incluso su cicatriz desapareció y ahora había piel lisa y tenía algunas pecas. Harry no lo sabía, pero sintió que algo era diferente en él cuando sucedió el cambio. Solo sus ojos permanecieron de color verde brillante.

Los hombres continuaron su caminó y Harry salió de su escondite. Nadie aquí parecía prestarle atención y empezó a deambular en el recinto. Parecía un pub, Harry había tenido que acompañar a su tío a uno, ya que la tía Petunia le había prohibido beber en la casa y Vernon quería beber, pero no quería privarse del placer de maltratar a su sobrino, así que lo llevó con él. Esa ocasión fue tranquila porque Vernon cayó dormido de borracho y el cantinero le dio de cenar y beber y lo dejó dormir en uno de los sillones. Harry recordaba muy bien cómo se veía un pub, aunque este parecía mucho, mucho más viejo que aquel otro pub.

Aun cuando nadie le prestaba atención, Harry se sentía aprehensivo y empezó a caminar, buscando otra salida que no fuera la puerta principal, los hombres podían estar afuera esperándolo, así que caminó hacía la parte de atrás del pub. Para su desgracia, detrás del pub solo había una pequeña zotehuela y Harry resopló, tendría que intentar escapar por el frente, pero decidió que descansaría un poco, dándole tiempo de esperar a que los hombres se fueran si es que estaba esperándolo afuera.

Harry se recargo en la pared y deseo con todas sus fuerzas encontrar un lugar donde pertenecer. No conocía a sus padres, ya que la tía Petunia le había dicho que habían muerto en un accidente de auto y que habían estado borrachos. Harry los extrañaba como todo niño huérfano, pero sin sentir un afecto real por ellos. Antes de que Dudley empezara a alejarlo de otros niños en el Jardín de Niños, había logrado platicar con un niño que le dijo que su mamá lo había adoptado. Como pudo, este niño le dijo que él era hijo de otros papás, pero que ellos no lo habían querido y sus nuevos papás lo había adoptado, es decir, firmaron algo que lo hizo su hijo.

Harry deseaba eso, una familia para él. Aunque solo fuera una mamá o papá. No era necesario que fueran los dos, con uno le bastaba, solo quería alguien que lo amara, un lugar donde pudiera ser él.

La pared detrás de él empezó a moverse rápidamente y Harry cayó de espaldas. Con toda la dignidad que un niño de cuatro años podía poseer, se levantó y sobo las partes adoloridas y entonces pudo verlo. Había caído por un agujero en la pared, que hasta hace unos segundos no estaba y frente a él, había un callejón lleno de maravillas allá donde alcanzaba a ver.

Había más personas vestidas de esa forma extraña, con vestidos largos y sombreros puntiagudos. Lechuzas volaban por todo el lugar e incluso había un murciélago a plena luz del día estirando sus alas frente a una tienda. Se parecía un poco a las imágenes de mercados medievales que una ocasión vio en una televisión que estaba frente a la tienda de abarrotes de Privet Drive.

Había un local que vendía animales, gatos, serpientes, lechuzas, cuervos y serpientes, a Harry le gustaban las serpientes y estas parecían entenderle cuando les hablaba, y encontró muchas cuando desmalezaba el jardín de la tía Petunia. Más allá, había una heladería y por allá, se alcanzaba a ver una librería de ángulos algo torcidos en su fachada. Fue entonces que vio una tienda que tenía toda clase de frascos con contenidos desagradables y Harry se acercó curioso.

Estaba tan embelesado que no notó cuando choco contra dos hombres que estaban comprando en el local. Uno de ellos le gruño pero se quedó congelado al verlo, el otro estaba viéndolo con interés casi científico. Harry aún tenía la apariencia de un niño pelirrojo con pecas y ojos verdes. El hombre que le gruño era alto, de cabello negro largo y nariz ganchuda y ahora lo observaba con fascinación, mientras el otro hombre era rubio, también de cabello largo, pero aún más largo que el otro y parecía algún tipo de noble, como los de esas películas románticas que le gustaba ver a su tía, de hombres a caballo que llamaban a las chicas "Mi lady".

—Bueno, bueno. Qué cosa más interesante tenemos aquí Severus—Dijo el hombre rubio, por lo que Harry intuyó que el hombre de cabello negro era Severus, que nombre más raro—Y dime pequeño diablillo, ¿Dónde están tus padres? —.

Harry miró de uno a otro hombre y decidió que podía contestarles eso al menos—No tengo señor, están muertos—.

Severus frunció el ceño—Eso es lamentable. Y dígame jovencito ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Hay alguien a quién podamos acudir para que venga por usted y lo lleve a su casa? —.

Harry entró nuevamente en pánico y empezó a correr pero Severus no iba a tener nada de eso, lanzo un Petrificus Totalus y tomó al niño del brazo mientras cancelaba el hechizo. El niño ahora estaba aterrado y Severus sintió que una descarga eléctrica lo golpeaba en la mano, pero no era peor que la mordida de algunas serpientes que había ordeñado por su veneno, así que aguanto la oleada de magia salvaje.

—Al menos sabemos que no es un muggle perdido Lucius—Dijo Severus.

El rubio, ahora Lucius, se puso en cuclillas, para estar más a la altura del niño—Está bien pequeño, es evidente que no quieres regresar a tu casa ¿Quieres decirnos por qué? —.

—¡Me pegaban! —Gritó Harry y empezó a llorar. Lucius, que era padre, tenía más experiencia con niños que estallaban en llanto y abrazó al pequeño mientras este lanzaba una diatriba—Duddy quiso quitarle la cabeza a mi amigo—Por como el niño abrazaba al peluche, Lucius supo quién era el amigo—Luego mi tía dijo que pagaría por usar mi anormalidad en Duddy, yo no quise, solo quería que dejara en paz a mi amigo y corrí, siempre me pegan, mi tía y mi tío, no me dan de comer, duermo en la alacena y siempre tengo frío y miedo ¡No me hagan volver! Los hombres del camión dijeron que me llevarían a algo llamado Servicios Infantiles—.

El pequeño temblaba de miedo y furia al recordar su vida en Privet Drive y Lucius se sintió enfermo. Era evidente que el niño había sido maltratado por sus familiares y que era un niño mágico. A veces caía uno que otro muggle en el callejón por algún motivo, casi siempre ebriedad y era fácil _obliviarlos_, pero este niño había demostrado magia salvaje, una condición muy común en niños mágicos indeseados por sus parientes, quienes solían intentar "curarlos de sus anormalidades".

Severus pensó que la historia le sonaba familiar, seguramente los parientes del niño eran algún tipo de fanáticos religiosos o borrachos frustrados como su padre y evidentemente muggles, si hubiera sido una familia mágica, simplemente habrían pasado la tutela al ministerio y el pequeño hubiera sido reubicado a su pariente cercano más próximo o puesto bajo la tutela de una familia.

—Ya, ya pequeño, está bien, no te llevaremos con tus parientes, no tienes que volver con ellos, pero debemos alojarte en algún sitio. Severus, ¿Podrías alojarlo en tu casa esta noche? Yo lo llevaría conmigo, pero Abraxas tiene Viruela de Dragón e incluso hemos enviado a Draco con uno de mis parientes por lo contagiosa que está resultando. Dudo que este pequeño tenga siquiera las vacunas pertinentes muggles, ya no digamos las mágicas—.

Severus pareció pensarlo un rato, pero finalmente aceptó. El pequeño parecía el vivo retrato de Lily Potter (de soltera Evans), su mejor amiga difunta, y si no supiera que los genes de James Potter estaban en Harry, hubiera pensado que este pequeño era el hijo perdido de su amiga, y eso era risible, Lily Potter jamás tendría una aventura con nadie. Pero este pequeño era idéntico, así que se sentía parcial hacía él. el pequeño incluso tenía los ojos esmeralda de Lily y lo miraban con esperanza.

—Está bien, vámonos niño—.

—Un momento Severus, pequeño, sé que es difícil pero necesitamos que nos digas tu nombre para localizar a tu familia—Harry tembló—No tus tíos, estoy seguro de que tienes otros parientes y queremos localizarlos por ti—Harry sopeso las cosas, pero no podía darles un nombre porque no lo sabía.

—No se mi nombre señor ¿Lucius? —Lucius asintió—Mi tía y tío siempre me llamaban monstruo o fenómeno y mi maestra decía algo como Gerry o Gerald o Jimmy—Severus frunció el ceño, malditos muggles.

—Bueno, quizás mañana pueda tener una solución para el nombre. Severus, te lo encargo—Severus asintió y Lucius fue a pagar la compra para la poción de su padre y ambos hombres salieron con el niño en medio de ellos.

Como pudieron, le explicaron al niño que era una red flu cuando llegaron al Caldero Chorreante, el pub donde Harry había entrado sin saberlo, asegurándole que no se quemaría y Lucius llegó tan lejos como demostrarle que se iba en medio de las llamas y luego regresaba sin una sola quemada. Harry aun así, se aferró a Severus y enterró su rostro en el cuello del hombre, que lo llevaba en brazos. El pequeño estaba muy delgado y ligero, calculaban al menos tres años y que el niño dijera que tenía cuatro activo sus alertas. Si encontraban a esos muggles iban a liquidarlos.

Harry desapareció junto con Severus en medio de llamas verdes y aparecieron en una sombría sala, donde las paredes de piso a techo estaban abarrotadas de libros.

—Bienvenido a Spinner's End niño, bienvenido a mi hogar—.

* * *

Lo primero que hizo Severus fue alimentar al niño. Por su bajo peso y estatura, sospecho que el niño no podría retener mucha comida así que hizo algo de avena con plátano y té de manzanilla. El niño se comió casi todo el plato y casi se enfermó al intentar embutirse más plátano del que le había servido.

—Tranquilo niño, no volverás a pasar hambre—Dijo Severus al tiempo que le pasaba un vial con una Poción para el Estómago. Harry asintió y tomó el vial—¿Qué esperas? Tomate eso, te ayudara con el dolor de estómago que seguro estas sintiendo por comer rápido—Harry miro el vial descorchado y se encogió de hombros antes de tragarse el menjurje, sabía tan horrible como imaginaba por el aspecto, pero se sintió mejor del estómago, tal como prometió Severus.

—Gracias señor—Harry se veía más tranquilo y sus piernas empezaban a balancearse con confianza mientras permanecía sentado.

—Muy bien niño, necesito que te quedes quieto mientras te hago un examen médico—Harry empezó a ponerse nervioso—No te tocare, solo usare esta varita y te lanzare un hechizo—.

—¿Hechizo? —.

—Ya debes haberte dado cuenta de que Lucius y yo somos magos ¿O no? —Harry negó con la cabeza—Bueno, mira niño, la magia es real, Lucius y yo somos magos, y tú también lo eres—.

—No señor, yo no soy un mago—Severus sonrió ante la seguridad del niño.

—¿Has deseado que pase algo y sucede? —Harry asintió—Eso es magia, la gente no obtiene cosas solo deseándolas—.

Harry pensó en eso un rato mientras abrazaba su peluche de pingüino instintivamente, Severus entonces lanzó un _Reparo_ susurrado al peluche y Harry se maravilló al ver a su amigo como nuevo—Parece nuevo—.

—Eso es magia, niño—Dijo Severus con una sonrisa burlona, pero sincera—¿Sabes? Si no sabes tú nombre, al menos debemos elegirte uno, no puedo llamarte niño todo el tiempo. Así que, ¿Cómo te gustaría que te llamara? —.

Harry pensó en los nombres que creía haber oído de labios de su maestra. Sonaba como Jerry, Gerald, Jeffrey, algo por el estilo. Jerry le sonaba bien para él.

—Jerry, al menos creo que suena bien y sonaba a eso lo que me decía la maestra—.

—¿No escuchas bien? —Harry, ahora Jerry, negó con la cabeza—Bueno, el hechizo que te lanzaré nos dirá todas las enfermedades que tienes y nos servirá en caso de que nuestro Ministerio encuentre un tutor adecuado para ti. Pero si alguna de esas cosas es curable de inmediato, puedo darte algunas pociones, ¿Te parece bien, Jerry? —Jerry asintió.

Jerry se quedó muy quieto, abrazando a su peluche de pingüino y vio una luz de color azul salir de aquella varita y envolverlo en un suave brillo del mismo color. Cuando el calor se disipo, un rollo de papel apareció flotando frente a Severus quién lo tomó y empezó a escanear la larga lista de heridas. Conforme avanzaba, se dio cuenta de que el niño había minimizado el maltrato al que fue sujeto, y era muy posible que hasta hubiera bloqueado las memorias.

Los maltratos empezaron a partir de los dos años, aunque poco antes de eso había una pequeña escalada de maltratos menores como golpecitos o pellizcos y fueron escalando a grados peligrosos a partir de los dos años. Quemadas, golpes, fracturas y un daño en el oído interno de ambos oídos, había una miopía incipiente agravada por la desnutrición marcada y algunas deficiencias vitamínicas muy severas. Jerry estaba a punto de entrar de desnutrido a básicamente famélico y era solo obra de algún poder mayor y probablemente la magia interna del niño, lo que había evitado que sus músculos empezaran a consumirse.

Algunas de sus afecciones podían ser tratadas de inmediato pero otras, como los huesos mal soldados de sus fracturas, debían tratarse de forma más agresiva, rompiendo el hueso nuevamente y dándole Crece-huesos al niño, lo que sería una noche terrible, aunque el costo a largo plazo si no se hacía sería peor. Otras como su miopía, debían tratarse con un largo tratamiento a base de pociones regulares y lentes encantados especialmente para ir corrigiendo las dioptrías y sería alrededor de un par de años por el agravante de su desnutrición. Y ese último punto era uno de los más importantes. La desnutrición llevaría al menos tres años corregirla a niveles aceptables, y al menos otro año luego de eso para que Jerry alcanzara el potencial que debería haber tenido de haber caído en una familia mejor.

Severus ya estaba planeando convencer a Lucius de que pidiera la custodia del niño, de forma que pudiera tener acceso al mismo y poder ayudarle con sus tratamientos. Ningún niño merecía este tipo de maltrato, pero en los niños mágicos esto era especialmente cierto porque no nacían muchos y con la última guerra hace unos años, la población mágica había menguado bastante. Cada niño era revisado periódicamente para ver que fueran bien atendidos y seguramente, esto continuaría durante otro par de años como mínimo.

El hombre sentía que aún tenía muchos pecados que expiar, pero incluso él, jamás le haría daño a un niño. En cambio, procuraría darle a este niño todo lo que pudiera ayudarle.

—Jerry, tienes algunas cosas que sería mejor atender ahora mismo, así que te daré otras pociones...—.

—¿Pociones? —.

—Como el líquido que te di hace un momento—Jerry asintió—Como te decía, te daré otras pociones que te ayudaran con tus problemas de salud y dependiendo de lo que diga el empleado del ministerio mañana, cuando le muestre tu reporte de salud, habrá que darte otras más, pero nada de lo que está listado es imposible de reparar ¿Entiendes lo que digo? —.

—Tengo que tomar medicina en este momento y luego es posible que tome otras medicinas por más tiempo ¿Cierto? —.

Severus asintió complacido, el niño era inteligente para su edad. Convocando los viales apropiados, Severus coloco todo en orden y agrego leche con chocolate al final para ayudarle al niño a quitarse el mal sabor de boca que le quedaría. Mueca tras mueca, Jerry bebió cada cosa que le dieron y agradeció profusamente la leche con chocolate y bostezo evidentemente. Había sido un día muy agitado y sus parpados empezaron a cerrarse.

—Vamos Jerry, hora de dormir—El niño hizo algo que sellaría su destino por completo, pero que en ese momento pareció un gesto normal de un niño que por fin se sentía seguro. Alzó sus bracitos a Severus para ser cargado y este lo tomo en sus brazos, y Severus respondió cargando al infante.

Fue apenas segundos, cuando el niño se quedó dormido y su cabello rojo paso rápidamente al negro, alargándose en el proceso; las pecas desaparecieron dejando una piel de porcelana; la nariz del niño permaneció chata y con cuidado, Severus abrió uno de los parpados y noto aun el verde esmeralda. Ahora el niño parecía un hijo producto de él y Lily. Un niño que hubiera sido suyo si Lily hubiera sido su esposa.

Severus vio reflejado sus máximos anhelos en esa criatura maltratada que yacía en sus brazos, suspirando complacido, cansado y seguro, abrazando su peluche reparado de pingüino. Un metamorfomago. El único de estos magos del que se tenía conocimiento, era Nymphadora Tonks, sobrina de Lucius, por mucho que hubiera sido sacada del árbol familiar de los Black. Los metamorfomagos eran especialmente raros, ya que se consideraba ese rasgo un rasgo familiar, aunque no había pruebas de ello, pero si se presentaba una especial incidencia en una familia cuando había al menos uno de ellos. Eso hacía que localizar a los parientes de Jerry debiera ser más fácil.

Con su carga en los brazos, Severus acostó al niño en su vieja habitación y lo vistió con un pijama ajustado a su tamaño mágicamente, lo arropó y dejó su peluche a su lado. Al día siguiente habría que decirle a Lucius de sus descubrimientos.

* * *

Jerry estaba jugando con una pelota en el jardín mientras Lucius, un empleado del ministerio y Severus discutían sus descubrimientos. Lucius llamó a sus abogados e investigadores en cuanto llegó a su mansión y todos le dijeron que necesitarían la sangre del niño, pero su condición de metamorfomago dificultaba encontrar su línea de sangre.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? Que yo sepa, Nymphadora no parece tener dificultades con saber quiénes son sus padres—Dijo Severus.

—Eso es porque Nymphadora toda su vida a estado expuesta a sus padres. Los metamorfomagos toman su apariencia final de sus padres y suelen mezclarlos y fijarlos en su mente, de forma que su "verdadera" forma es dada por su exposición al "medio ambiente", ¿Entiendes? Pero Jerry es especial porque fue puesto con una familia muggle. Es evidente que es un mestizo porque los nacidos muggles no nacen con esos regalos mágicos y no imagino a un sangrepura abandonando a un niño con una familia muggle si supiera que tenía esos dones, y créeme, Severus, lo saben por qué los manifiestan al año de edad y a veces, a días de haber nacido—Lucius estaba maravillado de que aquel pequeño de cabello negro, fuera el mismo pelirrojo del día anterior.

Un metamorfomago, lo que hacía un total de dos en todo el Reino Unido. El otro era su sobrina. Lo que daba una alta probabilidad de que el niño fuera un Black, ya que la metamorfomagia solía ser un don casi exclusivo de los Black en la antigüedad.

El empleado del ministerio tenía con el dos tipos de prueba, así que hablo por fin—Podríamos hacer una prueba de línea sanguínea, no nos dará su línea inmediata sino que buscará la línea más fuerte o líneas en su defecto. Nos servirá para rastrear algún pariente o nos dirá si la línea esta extinta—.

Lucius y Severus asintieron al burócrata y Severus llamó a Jerry, explicándole que necesitarían unas gotas de su sangre y tuvieron que sobornar al niño con algo de dulce para que se dejara pinchar un dedo. Con una paleta en su boca y un pase de varita para curar la pequeña herida de su dedo, Jerry salió a seguir jugando en el jardín mientras los tres hombres analizaban los resultados del pergamino.

—Bueno, eso no resuelve nada—Dijo Severus.

—Bueno, Severus. Tenemos tres líneas de sucesión, lo que implica que el niño tiene sangre de esas tres líneas—.

—Miren, la línea que podría tomar el niño sería la Peverell, ya que el único registro de un heredero Peverell que se conozca es de un tal Tom Riddle, que era descendiente de los Gaunt y desapareció hace años. Los Potter tienen un heredero muy conocido y legítimo, sobre todo. No podemos decir que no hubo algún Potter que tuviera amoríos en el mundo muggle antes de Fleamont y James Potter y hubiera una línea paralela a la "oficial", y para la línea Black, hasta donde se sabe, Sirius Black solía ser algo "coqueto", así que podría ser un vástago que mezclo las tres familias con ascendientes que vienen de ramas "no oficiales" de las tres líneas—.

—¿Quiere decir que hay una alta probabilidad de que el niño provenga de una pareja de magos o al menos un mago nacido de una mezcla de bastardos? —Pregunto Lucius.

—Mi apuesta más fuerte, sí—El empleado del ministerio saco una serie de rollos de pergamino—Por desgracia, eso nos deja con el problema de dónde colocarlo. La línea Potter esta resguardada bajo protecciones hechas por Albus Dumbledore y sabemos que nadie puede acceder al señor Potter, y nadie sabe, excepto el propio Dumbledore con quien fue colocado. Podríamos colocarlo con el señor Malfoy porque está casado con una Black, pero dado que Abraxas Malfoy tiene viruela de Dragón, sería poner en riesgo al niño y la custodia no puede ser rescindida luego de algunos meses, ya que debe ser un contrato hasta la mayoría de edad. Lo siento señor Malfoy, pero usted no es sujeto de custodia, a menos que su padre fallezca en los próximos minutos—Lucius asintió compungido, ya que se había imaginado a si mismo llevando al niño como propio y dándole un hermano a Draco.

—¿Entonces que sugiere? Ya no quedan Peverells hasta donde sabemos—Pregunto Severus, claramente frustrado.

—Puede elegir dos opciones: la primera, usted señor Snape, toma la custodia del niño hasta su mayoría de edad, o dos, lo dejan en custodia del ministerio y le buscamos una familia, pero no podemos garantizar que el proceso sea rápido, muchas familias aún están recuperándose de la guerra y todavía tienen problemas económicos—.

Severus miró a Lucius y este le asintió. La mejor opción es que Severus tomara la custodia, pero necesitaría todo el apoyo de Lucius en esto de ser padre.

—Está bien, creo que tomare la custodia del niño, pero entonces, ¿Qué nombre tendrá? —.

El empleado saco un rollo de pergamino y paso su varita mientras un documento oficial iba escribiéndose hasta que termino de crearse una línea punteada donde seguramente debían ir las firmas. Luego, el empleado roció la poción donde Jerry dejó su sangre y un nombre apareció en el pergamino: Jeremiah Peverell-Black.

—Bueno, eso lo define, las dos líneas más fuertes en la sangre del niño son Peverell y Black y él ya había elegido el nombre de Jerry, lo que dado la magia imbuida en este pergamino, y una vez sea firmado, le dará al niño acceso a la bóveda de los Peverell en Gringotts y derecho a una parte de la fortuna Black, que también tendrán que resolver con Gringotts, aunque ya deberían estar enterados, esta poción genera duplicados del documento en las instancias pertinentes. Ahora caballeros, si son tan amables, ambos deben firmar, el señor Snape como tutor legal y el señor Malfoy como testigo—.

Ambos hombres tomaron la pluma de sangre ofrecida por el empleado y firmaron con sus nombres, luego llamaron a Jerry y le explicaron la situación, el niño se veía radiante de saber que se quedaría con Severus, ya que su casa, aunque oscura, le parecía fascinante. Con apenas una mueca de dolor, Jerry firmó el nombre que le dijeron era suyo ahora, y el pergamino brillo un instante antes de enrollarse y sellarse con lacre, con el escudo del ministerio sobre la cera.

—Gracias Jerry, eso sería todo. Ahora este será tu hogar—Dijo Severus y el niño lo abrazo un instante, antes de volver al jardín.

El empleado se despidió de ambos hombres para terminar el papeleo y le dio las gracias a Snape por tomar la custodia del niño, ya que las familias aún seguían sufriendo los estragos de la guerra y colocar a los niños sin parientes era bastante problemático.

Lucius ayudo a Severus a poner la antigua habitación de Severus, ahora la habitación de Jerry, acorde para un niño y achicaron con magia algunas de las ropas y pijamas del hombre, cambiándole los colores por algo más "alegre" para disgusto de Severus. Lucius llegó tan lejos como ponerle dragones a modo de estampado a las pijamas. Severus puso pingüinos.

Lucius se fue luego del té, y Severus llevó a Jerry a su habitación, diciéndole que al día siguiente irían a comprarle ropa y otras cosas, y visitarían el banco y a un medimago para que pudieran empezar sus tratamientos. Jerry abrazó una vez más a su nuevo tutor y fue a lavarse como le había dicho este para que empezaran a preparar la cena. Severus pensaba enseñarle a cocinar, como preludio de la preparación de pociones. Si iba a tener un "hijo", entonces le pasaría todo su conocimiento.

Jerry se quedó a solas y admiro su nuevo hogar mientras le sonreía a su pequeño amigo de peluche. El día anterior era un huérfano no querido en un hogar abusivo y ahora tenía una habitación para él solo, y un tutor que lo cuidaría y amaría, aunque fuera un poco aterrador, ¡y era un mago! Jerry puso a su amigo en la cama y fue a lavarse y ponerse su ropa que le habían dado.

Sonreía sinceramente, luego de mucho tiempo, Jerry se sentía seguro y cuando se miró al espejo, pudo notar lo que le habían dicho, podía cambiar a voluntad su aspecto, pero prefirió quedarse con el que tenía. Se parecía mucho a su tutor.

* * *

Nota al margen: Hay una anécdota que dice que a Stephen King le preguntaron por qué siempre escribía horror, y el contesto que no tenía filtro en su mente, eso es lo que su mente le decía que escribiera. Bueno, algo similar pasa conmigo.

Si tengo una idea recurrente, la escribo y público. Si solo es una idea insistente, la escribo pero archivo. Mi mente me dice como continuar una historia y no siempre es un proceso consciente.

Quienes escriben sabrán de que hablo. Es como si de repente, algo dentro de tu cabeza te dice que escribir y no sabes como una idea derivo en algo distinto a lo que esperabas escribir, o porque escribiste algo pero luego tiene sentido.

No creo actualizar este fic tan seguido por que escribir esto me llevo todo el día y era una idea recurrente de un Severitas, así que por favor, absténgase de escribir mensajes de "continua por favor" y "¿Cuándo actualizas", ya que no se cuando voy a actualizar, depende de esa pequeña musa que me susurra al oído.

Por cierto, ya tengo una buena parte del siguiente capítulo de "Una manada singular", pero tengo un dato atorado de si incluirlo o no, pero seguro sale y pronto tienen esa actualización también.

Saludos.

Saludos.


	3. El inicio de la rutina

**02.- El inicio de la rutina**

* * *

La luz del sol ilumino su rostro y despertó al niño dormido sobre una cama extraña. No era su habitual colchón delgado, tenía una cálida colcha encima suyo y hasta su nariz llegaba un aroma a huevo frito y tocino, y algo más como… ¿hotcakes?

En casa de los Dursley jamás olía a hotcakes hasta que él estaba haciendo el desayuno, así que Harry, ahora Jerry, despertó sobresaltado. Fue hasta que abrió los ojos que notó que estaba en una cama individual, en una habitación un tanto sombría, con su amigo peluchoso a un lado y tenía puesta una pijama con pingüinos. Jerry estaba en casa.

Tenía cuatro años y apenas recordaba cosas importantes como a sus padres y su nombre, pero estaba muy seguro de algo: su vida iba a ser mejor. El señor Snape, Severus, le había prometido que hoy irían de compras. Jerry se fue al baño y a lavarse la cara y las manos. Su cabello era más manejable así como lo tenía, muy diferente del corto y enredado de siempre con sus tíos. No, no pensaría más en ellos. Con esa apariencia y un tutor como Severus, nadie volvería a tratarlo mal.

El día anterior, él y su tutor habían cocinado un rico estofado de carne y Severus pareció genuinamente horrorizado de saber que Jerry ya tenía conocimientos de cocina, ya que él solía cocinar toda la comida de casa de sus tíos. Snape no pudo sacarle un nombre al niño, ya que insistían en hacerle llamarles "señor o señora", y Dudley a su primo, ya que "señorito" hubiera sido algo que llamaría la atención de los vecinos.

Jerry insistió en que no era importante, ya que cocinar con Severus le pareció divertido y Severus le brindo una cálida sonrisa a su pupilo. Casi nadie sabía que Severus era bastante risueño, o lo fue en algún punto de su vida. No con su padre, pero si su madre y su primer amiga, Lily Evans. Aun le dolía su ausencia, pero de alguna forma, Jerry era tan parecido en carácter a ella, y con el aspecto que eligió, para Severus era difícil no perderse en la fantasía de que Jerry era él hijo que siempre quiso con ella.

Severus estaba pensando precisamente en como quería descuartizar a los tíos de Jerry cuando el susodicho entro, vestido con la pequeña túnica, clon de la de él, que Lucius había hechizado para adaptarse al tamaño del niño. Tenía por delante un arduo trabajo para corregir el daño que aquellos muggles le habían infligido al niño, pero no había momento como el presente, así que apareció un montón de viales pequeños y le indico al niño con la mano que empezara. El pequeño frunció el ceño y Severus suspiro, levitando una taza de chocolate tibio al final de la línea de viales. Jerry le sonrió y empezó a tomarse sus pociones, haciendo muecas, pero sin chistar, hasta que llegó al chocolate.

El pequeño balanceaba sus pies en la silla y Severus puso un plato con un hotcake, un huevo frito y una tira de tocino, al lado de eso, puso un tazón con frutas cortadas en cubitos y un vaso de jugo de naranja.

—Si acabas con eso, puedo darte otro hotcake—Le dijo Snape, sirviéndose el doble que él niño para comer y ambos se sumieron en un silencio agradable y hogareño.

Jerry se acabó todo lo que le pusieron y Snape cumplió su promesa, agregándole al hotcake extra del niño, algo de mermelada de fresa, que Jerry saboreo como si fuera el manjar más exquisito de la creación. Severus sonrió al niño. Tenía una agenda que cumplir y seguro acabarían hasta después de la hora del almuerzo y con mucha probabilidad de que tuvieran que tomar el té en algún pub o salón.

Primero irían al callejón Diagon, Gringotts como primera parada y luego de eso, a comprar todo lo necesario para un niño mágico: ropa, juguetes, libros y artículos de tocador. Jerry aún era muy pequeño para una mascota, pero quizás una lechuza o gato cuando tuviera 9 o 10 años no estaba fuera de una posibilidad. Luego de eso, irían al Londres Muggle y Severus le abriría una cuenta en su banco muggle, un fideicomiso para cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad muggle. No estaba de más prevenir. Además, también necesitaría cosas muggles.

Snape, luego de su paso por los mortífagos, descubrió que muchas cosas muggles eran muy útiles. Así que decidió averiguar más de la vida muggle que un día desprecio y se encontró fascinado. No al nivel de Arthur Weasley, pero definitivamente más que el mago promedio.

Su pupilo crecería conociendo ambos mundos, de eso se encargaba él.

—Ya terminé, señor—Dijo Jerry con orgullo, limpiándose la boca burdamente con la manga de su túnica. Severus suspiro, pensando que debería agregar clases de modales en su agenda de estudios del niño.

—Bien, ve a lavarte las manos y los dientes. Nos iremos en unos minutos—.

—¡Sí, señor! —Jerry se quitó de la silla en un salto y corrió hacia el baño.

—¡Sin correr! —.

Un ahogado _"Aha"_ fue toda la respuesta que recibió. Snape lanzo un hechizo limpiador a la mesa y envió el resto de la comida a la caja de frío. Los refrigeradores eran agradables, pero las cajas hechizadas con frío estaban hechas para conservar la comida por meses en vez de algunos días. Finalmente, Severus adoraba ser un mago.

—¡Listo! —El niño regreso, con la boca perfectamente cepillada y una mirada expectante.

Severus suspiro una vez más—Nos vamos Jerry, por flu ¿Recuerdas cómo usarlo? —El niño asintió.

—Digo a donde quiero ir y lanzo el polvo que huele chistoso—Severus resoplo ante lo dicho por el mocoso.

—Uhmm, será mejor que te lleve en brazos de nuevo, podrías terminar en algún otro lugar—.

El niño levantó sus brazos y se dejó cargar por Snape. El hombre tomo al niño entre sus brazos y se permitió la pequeña indulgencia de oler su cabello. Olía a romero y flores, como su champú. El hombre regreso a su estoico ser en segundos y entró con el niño a la chimenea, tomando un puñado de polvos flu, gritó su destino claramente y lanzó los polvos a las cenizas.

* * *

Un remolino de color y sonido más tarde, Severus y su joven carga aparecieron en una chimenea de un pub ahora muy familiar para el niño.

—Señor Snape, es bueno verlo de vuelta tan pronto ¿Lo de siempre? —Tom, el tabernero, saludo a su cliente habitual de los domingos, pero notó que llevaba al niño de hace un par de días con él—Veo que conservo al pequeño diablillo—.

—Así es Tom, y disculpa que no me quede a beber lo de siempre pero tengo una agenda que cumplir—.

Tom despidió a ambos con la mano mientras continuaba limpiando el mostrador y Snape dejó que Jerry bajara y empezara a caminar a su lado, tomándole de la mano. Finalmente, Jerry observó cómo es que la pared había desaparecido ese día. Al parecer, debías tocar una secuencia de ladrillos, pero a veces, la pared se abría por capricho.

Como fuera, Snape apuro al niño para que atravesara la pared y con más calma, Jerry pudo apreciar el callejón Diagon. Si con el estrés y miedo le pareció maravilloso, ahora que estaba calmado y seguro era simplemente genial. Los colores y sensaciones que invadieron su pequeño ser eran sublimes. La sorpresa y la novedad eran deliciosas. Snape le permitió al niño vagar cerca de él y ver todo.

La noche anterior tuvo que explicarle el concepto de magia lo mejor que pudo, y fue debido a su corta edad que quizás lo aceptó demasiado bien. Esperaba tener que explicarle largo y tendido los conceptos pero no fue necesario. Jerry estaba ansioso por abrazar su nueva vida como Jerry Peverell-Black, pupilo de Severus Snape.

Gringotts estaba frente a ellos en poco tiempo y Snape tuvo que explicarle al niño que esas "cosas" de dientes filosos eran Goblins, los guardianes y administradores del Banco de los Magos, muy listos y peligrosos, y fácilmente ofendibles si los mirabas mucho rato. El niño asintió y procuro no hacer mucho contacto visual con los Goblins. Severus llevó entonces al niño frente a uno de aquellos Goblins que estaba pesando un rubí tan grande como una toronja.

—Saludos, mi nombre es Severus Snape y traigo conmigo a un heredero de la línea Peverell y Black—Dijo Snape, mirando al Goblin, pero evitando deliberadamente verlo directamente a los ojos.

El Goblin observó al pequeño quién bajo aún más la mirada. Pareció una eternidad hasta que el Goblin habló—Si, recibimos una copia de los papeles de tutela. Si siguen a Growl, él los llevara con un gerente de cuenta—El Goblin hizo sonar una campanilla y otro Goblin que evidentemente era Growl, les indico que lo siguieran.

Ambos magos siguieron al Goblin hasta una habitación hecha de mármol blanco y negro, enorme y bastante espartana. Solo se veía una sala con un servicio de té y frente a dicha sala, un escritorio sencillo que podría haber pertenecido a un contador muggle. Growl se sentó enfrente del escritorio y empezó a sacar múltiples pergaminos y otros tantos aparecían de repente. Harry recordó que Severus dijo algo sobre "convocar" cosas con magia. Hasta ahora, su nuevo hogar, el mundo mágico, era genial.

Snape sentó al niño en un sillón de la sala y sirvió dos tazas del servicio de té. El niño estaba maravillado por todo y acepto de buena gana el té y unas galletas que olían deliciosas.

Growl murmuraba por lo bajo y checaba más y más pergaminos hasta que por fin, lanzó un suspiro de triunfo, de que por fin había encontrado lo que buscaba.

Con un movimiento de sus manos del Goblin, todos los pergaminos a su alrededor se organizaron y había una especie de remolino que se condenso en un libro que tenía escrito el nombre de Jerry en letras doradas sobre empaste de piel: Jeremiah Peverell-Black.

—Tal como le dijo el hombre del ministerio señor Snape. El joven Jeremiah es, gracias a sus dones, el heredero legítimo de los Peverell—.

—¿Sus dones? —Snape dejó su taza de té en la mesa.

—Sí, la poción para medir las líneas en un niño, normalmente daría su nombre real y sus dones, pero en el caso del joven Jeremiah, al ser un metamorfomago, la poción simplemente no funciona más allá de darle los dones y las líneas donde los adquirió—.

—Si entiendo bien, él incluso podría ser un hijo del Señor Oscuro y aun así, ser heredero de los Peverell ¿Cierto? —.

Growl asintió—Así es. La poción no pudo medir su origen, pero si sus dones y las líneas donde las heredo. Eso quiere decir que el joven Jeremiah es descendiente de una mezcla de herederos, probablemente bastardos, de las tres líneas indicadas, pero solo dos de los dones ya están activos mientras el tercer don no se ha manifestado, de ahí el apellido—.

—El señor Malfoy y yo sospechamos que la metamorfomagia vino de la línea Black, pero ignoramos que don pudieron tener los Peverell—.

Growl convoco una serie de frascos y le hablo a Jerry—Jovencito, ¿Podrías decirme que ves en cada frasco? —.

Snape frunció el ceño ¿Qué tenía que ver una serie de frascos con ingredientes de pociones y otros tantos vacíos con el don de Jerry y los Peverell? —.

Jerry se acercó algo temeroso a los frascos. Había unos con pétalos de flores y ramas secas, esas cosas, pero otros… esos otros se veían siniestros, como humo negro, o ese otro donde parecía gritar un alma en pena, y ese otro, que parecía tener un líquido viscoso y grasiento que se movía de forma inteligente.

—...¿Estás viendo esa cosa, verdad niño? ¿Esa cosa como grasa liquida, negra y pesada que parece mirarte? —Jerry asintió—¿Puedes ver en este frasco algo como un grito, si eso es posible? —Growl levantó un frasco vacío y Jerry asintió—Eso es todo niño, gracias ¿Por qué no comes un panquecito? Me dijeron que tenían trozos de chocolate—En el servicio de té, apareció una bandeja con panquecitos de chocolate glaseados, y Jerry miró a Snape, quien dio su permiso tácito con un seco cabeceo.

Snape volteo a ver a Growl que ya había desterrado los frascos a algún lado—¿Qué fue eso? ¿Todos esos frascos vacíos? —.

—Esos, señor Snape, no estaban vacíos, sino llenos de cosas invisibles para la mayoría. El joven Jeremiah observo tres cosas que los magos normalmente no pueden ver, y solo una familia podía en todo el mundo—.

—¿Qué era eso? —.

—La muerte—Growl hizo una pausa dramática—Mejor dicho, los animales y criaturas ligadas a la muerte. El joven observo el grito embotellado de una banshee, la sangre de un Thestral y algo muy terrible que logramos extraer de un niño que falleció, un Obscurus—.

Snape jadeo, los Obscurus no solían poder verse hasta cierta edad de esos pobres niños, lo que quiere decir que el Obscurus extraído debió serlo de un niño muy pequeño. Growl asintió a la pregunta no hecha—El Obscurus mató a su huésped, pero no desapareció de inmediato, sino que busco un huésped y lo atrajimos a esta botella. Los Goblins podemos ver la magia oscura y sus criaturas, y más aquellas ligadas a la vida y la muerte. Hace años que no veíamos ese don en uno de los suyos—.

—No hay cosas como esas en la bóveda Peverell, ¿Verdad? —.

Growl negó—No, hace tiempo que todo lo peligroso de aquella bóveda expiró. Hicimos limpieza hace como medio siglo y purgamos las bóvedas sin reclamar de sus elementos nocivos y lo que estuviera podrido. Los Peverell tenían mucho oro e invenciones, y libros, sobre todo libros, diarios con sus investigaciones. Creemos que le serán útiles a su pupilo… una vez que tenga la edad adecuada para apreciarlos, pero mientras tanto, estamos haciendo todo el inventario y tenemos un vistazo preliminar de su oro—.

—¿Y la fortuna Black? —.

—Eso es un asunto espinoso. Con Sirius Black y Bellatrix Lestrange en Azkaban, Harry Potter bajo la protección de Albus Dumbledore, Andrómeda Tonks expulsada de la familia y Narcissa casada con un Lord con bóveda propia, la fortuna Black está en un limbo contable. No podemos tocarla, y tampoco pueden tocarla ninguno de sus herederos hasta que el señor Potter, heredero legal de la fortuna, cumpla la mayoría de edad y pueda autorizar la repartición de bienes, pero el nombre del joven Jeremiah ya está inscrito entre los herederos—.

—Así que cuando el vástago de los Potter cumpla los 17, heredara el título de Lord Black y puede liberar las respectivas fortunas, o reintegrar miembros "expulsados" con anterioridad ¿Es correcto? —Growl asintió—También podrá integrar nuevos miembros—Growl asintió de nuevo.

—Por el momento, es todo, si el joven firma aquí—Dijo Growl, señalando una línea punteada en la última hoja del libro cread—Podrá obtener acceso a su oro y en algunos días le enviaremos un estado de cuenta con el total de su bóveda ya inventariado. No se preocupe señor Snape, si encontramos un objeto peligroso, lo encerraremos en un baúl seguro hasta que usted en persona pueda evaluar qué hacer con el objeto—.

Snape asintió y le dijo a Jerry, que estaba distraído con las galletas, que debía firmar con una pluma igual a la del día anterior. Jerry firmó sin chistar y la tinta se coloreo de dorado y brillo un momento antes de volverse de color negro.

—...Felicidades señor Peverell-Black, tiene una bóveda a su disposición—Growl sonrió con esa boca llena de dientes, pero Jerry se obligó a no retroceder con miedo, y asintió bajando la mirada.

—Una cosa más antes de irnos—Dijo Snape—Quisiera que cambiaran un total de 500 galeones de mi cuenta a dinero muggle y otros 500 en formato normal—Growl asintió y en un par de chasquidos, había dos bolsitas hechizada con el dinero requerido, una azul y la otra verde.

—La azul es el dinero mágico, y la verde el dinero muggle. Caballeros, que tengan un buen día—Growl salió del recinto y Snape observó que aparecía una puerta donde antes no había una y supo instintivamente que era la salida del lugar. Apuro a Jerry con su galleta y ambos salieron a la luz del sol.

* * *

Tuvieron que parpadear un poco, pero ambos hombres estaban de vuelta en el callejón Diagon, justo a un costado de la entrada a Gringotts, la puerta por donde salieron ya no estaba ahí y simplemente echaron a andar. Snape guio al niño a su primera parada, Madame Malkin, para comprar túnicas adecuadas, lo que hizo fruncir el ceño al niño. Snape sonrió internamente, al parecer, a ningún niño, muggle o mágico, le gustaba comprar ropa.

Madame Malkin sabía quedarse callada cuando estaba en presencia de Snape, así que Jerry se ahorró la plática superflua y las expresiones de "cariño" no pedidas por parte de la mujer. Esta se limitó a medirle y hacerle decidir entre varios colores oscuros y uno que otro en tonalidad más clara.

Luego de Madame Malkin, Snape llevó al niño a Slug & Jiggers para comprar los ingredientes de las diversas pociones que estaría dándole al niño, y que seguramente Narcissa procuraría darle en su ausencia. Era poco sabido en la sociedad mágica, que Narcissa Malfoy tenía una pequeña escuela en casa, donde daba clases de cultura mágica, modales y principios básicos mágicos, a los hijos de sus allegados. Jerry iría a esa escuela este año, y el siguiente intentaría encontrarle un jardín de niños muggle adecuado. O esperaría hasta que tuviera edad para la primaria, aún no lo había decidido por completo.

Como fuera, estaban pasando por la heladería de Fortescue y el niño lo miró con esos ojos esmeralda… ¡Maldito niño manipulador! Era evidente que cuando fuera a Hogwarts quedaría en Slytherin, así que le compro un cono pequeño que el niño agradeció profusamente. Se veía muy feliz en opinión de Snape.

Snape no sabía si era bueno o no que Jerry fuera tan fácil de complacer. En su experiencia, los niños eran máquinas de pedir cosas imposibles o carísimas a los adultos. Que Jerry se conformara con apenas unos cuantos juguetes y un peluche de dragón encantado para arrojar "fuego de chispitas", decía mucho sobre la "educación" que recibió a manos de aquellos muggles.

Cuando acabaron las compras en el callejón Diagon, donde Snape tuvo que sacar a Harry de Flourish & Blotts casi a rastras porque el niño quería que compraran un baúl de cuentos infantiles (finalmente, Severus tuvo un comportamiento infantil normal de parte de su pupilo, lo que le daba esperanzas de que no todo estaba perdido), ambos hombres pasaron del Caldero Chorreante, el pub donde Jerry había entrado hace apenas unos días, hacia el Londres Muggle. No sin antes transformar sus ropas en algo adecuado.

Ahora Snape iba de riguroso negro, y bastante parecido a una especie de pastor o clérigo, Jerry ahora vestía un sencillo pantalón de mezclilla y una camiseta con estampado a rayas de color azul. Los hombres y mujeres que se cruzaban con ellos le hacían un pequeño cabeceo a Snape, parecido a una especie de reverencia, quién no entendía por qué todos le llamaban "reverendo".

Como pudieron, llegaron a una tienda departamental y pasaron primero a la sección de ropa infantil, Jerry volvió a fruncir el ceño, pero aguantó estoicamente la compra de ropa y zapatos. Luego de ahí, fueron a la sección de libros donde Jerry insistió que debían comprar al menos 10 libros. Para Snape era evidente que Jerry estaba ansioso de conocer el mundo, y se preguntó por enésima vez que tanto daño le habían hecho los muggles en escasos tres años, si el hechizo de salud estaba en lo correcto. No fue solo maltrato físico sino psicológico también. Jerry apenas conocía el mundo muggle y se sentía como un gato curioso alrededor de cosas muy sencillas.

Una dependienta los había estado observando y les sugirió comprar también en su sección de baño. Snape tuvo que admitir que era una buena idea, ya que tendrían productos de baño adecuados para la edad de Jerry, así que compro bastante de eso. Jerry fruncía cada vez más el ceño y Severus escucho un gruñido desde el estómago del pequeño. Así que dieron por terminadas las compras y pronto estaban buscando donde almorzar.

Un poco de pescado con papas fue la elección de Jerry y estaban comiendo el pescado sentados en una pequeña plaza. Casi habían terminado su día y Snape todavía tenía que llevar a Jerry con Narcissa para que la conociera y entendiera el concepto de escuela que ella manejaba.

Encaminaron sus pasos al Caldero Chorreante y saludando nuevamente a Tom, entraron por el flu, con rumbo a la mansión Malfoy.

* * *

Cuando Severus le había dicho a Jerry que irían a conocer a una amiga suya, Jerry se imaginó todo, desde una granja, hasta un departamento apenas más grande que una caja de zapatos, pero no una mansión. El lugar era enorme y tenía esas aves blancas chistosas en sus jardines. Todo esto, lo vio Jerry a través de las ventanas, ya que la propiedad estaba construida como una enorme "u", de forma que podían verse dos alas a los costados de donde arribaron por la chimenea.

Una mujer los recibió cuando llegaron.

Narcissa Malfoy no era la clásica "ama de casa sangrepura". Los magos solían educar a sus hijos en casa, pero Narcissa simplemente ya le había enseñado todo lo que sabía a su hijo y tenía mucho que enseñar, así que le propuso a sus amigas hacerse cargo de la educación de sus hijos, ya que muchas de ellas querían a veces un momento a solas, llegando al grado de instalar un aula en su mansión.

—Severus, querido. Un gusto verte de nuevo, Lucius me comentó ¿Había algo que querías arreglar conmigo? —Narcissa beso ambas mejillas del hombre que por mucho tiempo, había sido amigo íntimo de toda su pequeña familia.

—Así es Cissy. Jerry, quiero que conozcas a una amiga mía. Cissy, este es Jerry, mi pupilo—.

—H-Hola señora Malfoy—Dijo Jerry, con timidez, desde detrás del brazo de su tutor, y estirando su manita hacía la hermosa mujer.

—¡Qué lindo jovencito! Severus, es más lindo de lo que había dicho Lucius. Es una lástima que no pudiéramos quedarnos con él, pero mientras podemos aislar la recepción y el aula de Abraxas, no así el resto de la casa. Me hubiera gustado darle un hermanito a Draco—Narcissa tomo la pequeña manita y la sacudió despacio, Jerry retiro la manita y continuo oculto detrás de su tutor.

Jerry no era tan tímido, pero mientras las mujeres que los atendieron en el callejón Diagon y en la tienda departamental, no eran feas, de hecho podía decirse que eran bonitas, no eran "tan bonitas" como la señora Malfoy. Para Jerry, era como describían a los ángeles, o la definición que había escuchado una vez, a través de la ventilación de su alacena. Su cabello rubio parecía hecho de hilos de oro, y sus ojos eran azul como el cielo despejado. Narcissa Malfoy tenía una sonrisa amable y parecía irradiar calor maternal. Jerry estaba cohibido por esa propagación de amor de parte de la mujer.

Severus arrastró a Jerry hasta un sillón en la recepción y lo sentó ahí, mientras él se sentaba a su lado, sosteniendo al niño contra su costado para darle seguridad y procedía a explicarle a Narcissa que quería inscribir a Jerry en su pequeña escuela. Para Severus era ideal, ya que Narcissa no solo era una excelente maestra, sino que procuraba atender todas las necesidades de los niños y en caso de emergencia, tenía conocimientos de sanación suficientes para primeros auxilios, además de ser una duelista formidable. Aunado a eso, Jerry estaría siendo educado, cuidado y protegido por una de sus amigas más queridas.

Un elfo domestico apareció con un pequeño servicio de té, y Jerry, cada vez más acostumbrado a la magia, sencillamente tomo la taza ofrecida por la criatura e hizo una nota mental de preguntarle a su tutor, que era ese ser, al tiempo que agradecía al elfo por el té.

La criatura le hizo una pequeña reverencia al niño, y continuo sus obligaciones con los adultos. Jerry se concentró en comer su sándwich de queso y rosbif, mientras Severus y Narcissa repasaban las lecciones que tomaría.

Luego de alrededor de una hora, Narcissa y Severus lograron un consenso, y el temario de Jerry quedó completo. Severus agradeció la hospitalidad de Narcissa e insto a Jerry a hacer lo mismo. Jerry se despidió con un tímido gracias, Narcissa sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo que ruborizó a Jerry.

Tanto Severus como Jerry se fueron por flu, Severus consciente de que al día siguiente empezarían las clases de Jerry y de que debía hablar con Dumbledore sobre su reciente cambio de situación, y Jerry, pensando en que la señora Malfoy era cálida cuando le dio aquel beso.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Severus ya había empezado a intentar establecer una rutina para Jerry, forzándolo a despertarse a las 7 de la mañana, que se diera un baño y estuviera peinado y vestido para desayunar. Mientras Jerry hacía esto, Severus preparó el desayuno al tiempo que organizaba todo para su día en Hogwarts, y el papeleo necesario para su cambio de "estado civil" con Minerva y su posterior "charla" con Dumbledore, el director.

Jerry estaba ya sentado en la mesa, esperando pacientemente su desayuno. Severus se sentó a la mesa, mientras los platos flotaban hasta quedar asentados en la mesa, y empezaron a comer en un cómodo silencio. Una vez que ese asunto estuvo finalizado, Severus envió a Jerry a lavarse los dientes.

Una vez que estuvieron listos, Severus le dio a Jerry una mochila con sus útiles escolares y le dijo que se portara bien, fuera amable y que si tenía algún problema, le dijera a Narcissa y ella lo contactaría, Jerry asintió. Ambos hombres atravesaron el flu.

Narcissa recibió a ambos hombres y entre los adultos, cruzo una mirada de reconocimiento, Narcissa insto a Jerry a cruzar la puerta de cristal que parece dar a una especie de invernadero con pequeñas mesas. Jerry se despidió de Severus y fue a sentarse a una de las mesitas. Severus agradeció a Narcissa y cruzo una vez más el flu, pero esta vez hacía Hogwarts, la escuela de magia en donde era el profesor de Pociones.

No estaba muy emocionado de la charla que tendría que tener con su jefe, Albus Dumbledore.


	4. Cambio de estatus

**03.- Cambio de estatus**

* * *

Minerva McGonagall no era una bruja impresionable. Es más, compartía ese rasgo en particular con el hombre que justamente estaba frente a ella, Severus Snape. Así que, el hecho de que este hombre en especial lograra impresionarla, era un hito a recordar.

Severus Snape sería la última persona que alguien pensaría, tendría un niño a su cargo. No había que malentenderlo. Severus Snape era honorable y fuera de algunos insultos a la inteligencia de su interlocutor, normalmente niños y jóvenes de 11 a 18 años regularmente, con el ocasional compañero profesor, era una persona que jamás dañaría deliberadamente a alguien bajo su cuidado (físicamente hablando).

Entonces, sabiendo lo espinoso que era Severus Snape, Minerva estaba verdaderamente asombrada de que hubiera ido a su oficina antes del almuerzo, para actualizar su estado civil de "soltero" a "padre soltero". Mejor dicho, "tutor soltero".

Cómo en el nombre de Merlín, un niño fue puesto al cuidado de Snape, era un misterio. Sin embargo, luego de que Snape le explico a Minerva la forma en que Jerry llegó a su vida, le quedo más claro a Minerva por que Snape había decidido convertirse en tutor del jovencito. Ciertamente un talento como la metamorfomagia era un don que debía cultivarse, pero también ser guiado mediante una disciplina difícil de conseguir.

El único otro metamorfomago conocida era Nymphadora Tonks, y Merlín bendito sabía que los nervios de Minerva no soportarían otro alborotador como aquella Hufflepuff. La solución cuando ingreso a Hogwarts, fue ponerle a Nymphadora un hechizo que hacía que no pudiera usar su don al 100% de forma que todas sus transformaciones la delataban.

Una de sus primeras víctimas fue el profesor Snape, pero dejó rápidamente esa personificación, ya que le era difícil fruncir el ceño como él, y ella fue su siguiente víctima, pero Minerva demostró ser tan difícil de personificar como Snape, de forma que la joven se dedicó a imitar a los otros profesores.

El recuento de daños era que Flitwick había tomado 50 puntos de Hufflepuff, ella misma había tomado 40, Snape tenía tomados solidos 100, e incluso Sprout, su propia Jefa de Casa, había tomado 60 puntos, luego de que la niña la había personificado ¡pero con un cuerpo el doble de grueso! Sprout nunca se había visto más mortificada y con las mejillas rivalizando con el estandarte de Gryffindor. Los demás profesores habían variado sus castigos y detenciones, así como los puntos, pero apenas estaba terminando septiembre y la niña apenas había entrado a su Primer Año.

No, Hogwarts no podría soportar un nuevo metamorfomago sin control, aunque aún estuviera a 7 años más lejos en el tiempo para ser alumno. No sabían aun como sobrevivirían a Nymphadora, y si Hogwarts seguía en pie, no podrían soportar a un nuevo mago con su Don sin algo de autocontrol y decoro.

Así que Minerva estaba bastante interesada en que haría Snape con un niño con el mismo Don, y por qué no decirlo, intrigada de lo rápido que había desarrollado confianza con el adusto hombre. ¿O sería al revés? Escuchándolo hablar sobre Jerry, Minerva creyó detectar una cierta nota de algo parecido al afecto ¿Podría ser que el pequeñín hubiera logrado penetrar la fortaleza que era el corazón del pocionista?

—Bueno Severus, en vista de que tienes todo el papeleo en regla, solo debo agregar tu nuevo estatus como tutor y estará hecho. Tus nuevas habitaciones deberían estar listas este fin de semana, para que puedas traer a tu pupilo aquí, y se te permitirá retirarte después de tu última clase del día. También se te permitirá ausentarte los fines de semana, pero aun debes estar disponible para los alumnos de tu casa. Sin embargo, dejo a tu discreción que problemas delegar a los Prefectos y cuales requieren de tu atención personal ¿Estás de acuerdo con estas disposiciones? —.

—Gracias Minerva. Aprecio tu diligencia, ahora, si me permites, debo alcanzar a Albus para informarle de mi nuevo estatus—Con eso, el profesor Snape le dio una ligera inclinación a Minerva McGonagall, la actual subdirectora de Hogwarts y Jefa de la Casa Gryffindor, antes de salir y alcanzar al estrambótico director.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore era diferente de McGonagall como el día de la noche. Minerva era seria, confiable y una fiel seguidora de las reglas, Albus Dumbledore, el director de Hogwarts, era, dicho de forma amable, estrafalario.

El hombre vestía túnicas que a un epiléptico le desatarían un ataque, y a muchos les daban dolores de cabeza, aunque para él, eran simples declaraciones de moda. Había un rumor dentro de la comunidad mágica, que decía que luego de haber ganado el duelo contra el Mago Oscuro, Grindelwald, Albus quedó algo "tocado" por algún hechizo errado, y dado que toda manifestación de aquella lesión había sido solo su sentido de la moda, sus decisiones algo extrañas y su forma criptica de hablar, muchos tomaban la historia como cierta y respetaban al hombre por haber derrotado a Grindelwald y haberle hecho frente otras tantas veces a Aquél-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado.

Como fuera, Severus tenía sus propias razones para no confiar por completo en el hombre, empezando por la forma en que trataba a los alumnos de su casa. No era exactamente descuidado sino más bien apático. Para Severus, era entendible hasta cierto punto, que favoreciera a su propia Casa, siendo el hombre un Gryffindor, pero mientras Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff recibían un trato parecido entre Casas, no así Slytherin.

Slytherin era ignorado. Si alguno de su Casa superaba el puntaje de un Gryffindor, nadie se enteraba, a lo sumo, los otros Slytherin. Desde que él tomo la Jefatura de Slytherin, habían mantenido los primeros 5 lugares en calificaciones por año y habían ganado la Copa de Quidditch por 2 años seguidos y pensaban seguirlo haciendo. Un tibio aplauso fue la recepción a su victoria, cuando esta se anunció al final del último partido el año escolar anterior.

Severus no podía confiar en el director porque no era imparcial, y más porque era el director mismo. Si él no ponía el ejemplo ¿Entonces quién? Había otras razones más por las cuales no pondría una mano en el fuego por el director, pero esas no eran las pertinentes a lo que tendría que hablar con su empleador.

—Albus ¿Una palabra? —Dijo Severus, tocando el hombro del director, al que localizo casi entrando al Gran Comedor.

—Severus, mi muchacho ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? —Albus parpadeo benignamente hacia su profesor.

Severus suspiró—Acabo de ir a la oficina de Minerva para hacer un trámite que requería fuera resuelto de inmediato…—.

—¿No tu renuncia? Sabes que se requiere al menos dos meses de anticipación antes de que te sea aceptada, y debes presentar una lista de candidatos para reemplazarte—Albus bromeaba, claro está, ya que el contrato que tenía con Albus no estaba escrito en pergamino y tinta, sino en la forma de una promesa de cuidar al vástago de Potter.

Severus resoplo y habló en voz bastante baja, de forma que solo Albus podía escucharlo—Sabes tan bien como yo, que aunque nada me haría más feliz que romper mi contrato de enseñanza, no puedo hacerlo, no hasta al menos 1998, cuando Potter se gradué de aquí y pueda renunciar sin dudarlo—Acabando de decir esto, retomo el volumen normal de su voz—No director, el asunto que deseo tratar con usted, es que he tomado bajo mi cuidado a un huérfano y presente una solicitud a Minerva para cambiar mi estatus como soltero a tutor—.

Albus parpadeo confundido, luego con su dedo meñique se limpió una oreja, luego la otra y volvió a parpadear hacia su profesor más joven.

—Creí escuchar mal, ¿Acabas de decir que, voluntariamente y sin una maldición _Imperius_ de por medio, aceptaste hacerte cargo de un niño huérfano? —.

—Así es—.

Albus entonces saco su sempiterna bolsa de caramelos de limón y la desvaneció con un ligero movimiento de muñeca—Bien, no más caramelos de limón. Quizás alucine por exceso de azúcar—.

—¡Por Merlín, deja de ser melodramático, viejo lunático! —Snape, quién siempre había sido controlado y estoico se horrorizo con lo que acababa de hacer, pero no esperaba la risa de Albus como respuesta—Mil disculpas director, me exalte—.

Albus le palmeo la espalda—Tranquilo mi muchacho, creo que podemos tomar el almuerzo en mi oficina, y mientras comemos, puedes contarme como es que decidiste convertirte en tutor de un jovencito—.

Severus asintió, algo inseguro sobre cómo comportarse ahora, pero aun así, siguió al director hacia su oficina.

* * *

Con un plato de su sopa favorita frente a él, mientras Albus comía un sándwich de pavo, procedió a contarle la historia de Jerry a Albus, al menos lo que él sabía. Claro está, que omitió algunos detalles, como el talento de Jerry que estaba unido a la sangre Peverell, solo le indico a Albus que el ministerio determino que esas eran las líneas más fuertes en el pequeño metamorfomago y por eso quedó asentado el apellido Peverell-Black.

Evidentemente no podría ocultarle a Albus que Jerry era un metamorfomago, así que evito intentarlo.

—Supongo que Minerva ya tiene todo el papeleo o estaría detrás de ti para que entregaras las formas adecuadas ¿Me equivoco? —.

—No, Albus. Antes de venir a notificarte, ya había entregado mi solicitud con Minerva y antes de que preguntes, todo el papeleo del ministerio está registrado y supongo que Lucius ha hecho el papeleo pertinente ante la Junta de Gobernadores—.

Albus no confiaba en Lucius Malfoy, de la misma forma que Lucius no confiaba en Albus, pero Albus estaba seguro de que Lucius Malfoy apreciaba la sangre mágica y el don de la metamorfomagia estaba menguante, dando como resultado que en décadas, solo había nacido una, su propia sobrina Nymphadora. Que hubiera dos de ellos, resultaba en algo extraordinario y por muchas diferencias que tuvieran, ambos estaban de acuerdo en proteger los dones raros.

—Por supuesto—Albus terminó su sándwich y paso a tratar otros temas con el profesor.

Severus, luego de algunos años como profesor, aún seguía siendo inseguro sobre cómo llevarse con el director. Había tanta historia de animosidad entre ellos. Sobre todo marcado por un incidente durante sus años escolares, donde Severus casi fue atacado por una criatura salvaje y el director no hizo nada para castigar a los artífices de la broma que casi le cuesta la vida. La única razón por la cual aceptó el trabajo que le ofreció Dumbledore fue para cubrir sus pasos ante el Señor Oscuro y para no desatar una turba furiosa que fuera tras su persona.

La marca de su pecado estaba escrita en tinta y sangre sobre su brazo izquierdo, un constante recordatorio de los estúpidos sueños de grandeza de un adolescente. Severus Snape había sido un seguidor del desaparecido Señor Oscuro, Voldemort. Y la marca que rompía la palidez de su brazo era la marca con que dicho Señor Oscuro marcaba a sus "aliados". Severus ahora reconocía que era una marca de esclavo.

Como fuera, ahora estaban en un hiatus respecto al Señor Oscuro, ya que tres años atrás, el vástago de los Potter, de alguna forma, sobrevivió mientras el Señor Oscuro acabo desvaneciéndose. Albus estaba seguro de que no sería la última vez que sabrían de Voldemort e hizo jurar a Snape que protegería al último vestigio de su gran amor, Lily Evans, la esposa de su enemigo escolar, James Potter.

Durante estos tres años, había logrado llegar a un acuerdo con Albus sobre permitirle un control férreo sobre su clase. Albus a regañadientes, tuvo que aceptar que aunque no admitía su sarcasmo y sus métodos de intimidación a los estudiantes, los accidentes en Pociones eran casi nulos, exceptuando cosas como alergia a ingredientes o el ocasional caldero que estallaba, las heridas de los alumnos eran menores, en comparación a los accidentes casi letales que hubo durante el tiempo que Horace Slughorn fue profesor.

Si, era cierto que al menos una vez por semana, algún alumno se quejaba sobre los gruñidos del profesor Snape, pero con la misma regularidad, Severus Snape llegaba con el historial del muchacho en su clase, y explicaba de forma impecable el porqué de sus decisiones. Incluso Minerva poco podía hacer ante eso.

Al final de la reunión, Albus refrendo lo dicho por Minerva sobre las habitaciones y Severus se despidió de su empleador.

_"Bueno, eso salió menos peor de lo que esperaba"_, pensó Severus.

* * *

En otro lugar, justo debajo del techo abovedado, hecho con metal y vidrio, de la escuela de Lady Malfoy, estaba sentado Jerry. Narcissa Malfoy tenía, además de Jerry, a otros niños a su cargo: Pansy Parkinson, Astoria Greengrass, Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini. Los Crabbe y Goyle preferían educar ellos mismos a sus hijos, mientras los Bulstrode habían contratado una institutriz para su hija. Sumados a ellos, también estaba su propio hijo, Draco. Eso hacía un total de 6 niños bajo sus alas.

Sentó a Jerry junto a su hijo, mientras que procuro que cada niño restante, estuviera con una niña. La primera lección de ese día, sería como escribir con pluma, y las niñas eran espectacularmente buenas en eso, mientras fuera de Draco, los niños no. Sin embargo, había otra razón para dejar que Jerry se sentara con Draco, y es que su hijo no necesitaba el repaso y podría ayudarle a Jerry con el aprendizaje más básico.

Draco estaba sorprendido de este niño, ya que su tío Sev jamás había parecido del tipo "paternal". Era genial y todo eso, pero se suponía que los padrinos eran geniales, porque no tenían que cuidar a sus ahijados todo el tiempo. Pensar que el tío Sev podía querer cuidar a un niño, el causaba cierta curiosidad por dicho niño.

Varios centímetro de pergamino después, llenos de garabatos parecidos a los rasguños de pollo y manchas de tinta por toda la hoja, la práctica de pluma se dio por terminada y Narcissa movió su varita en una suave floritura, indicándole a los niños que miraran al techo. Los niños jadearon cuando vieron que el techo, antes iluminado por los rayos del sol, ahora parecía estar cuajado de estrellas en un manto de terciopelo negro.

—Ahora niños, quiero que se paren de sus sillas y esperen ahí un momento—Con otra floritura de su varita, las mesas desaparecieron a algún lado, y en su lugar, unas acolchadas mantas con almohadas a juego, aparecieron en el piso y Narcissa les indico a los niños que se acostaran—Hoy aprenderemos sobre las estrellas—.

Narcissa les explico a los niños que ciertas estrellas influían directamente en los resultados de ciertas magias, como pociones y herbología. Los ciclos lunares y la posición de ciertas constelaciones, y los niños intentaban retener los conceptos en sus pequeñas mentes. Al primer bostezo, Narcissa cambio su lección a una suave nana que pronto sumió a los niños en un suave sopor.

Para cuando la mujer cerró sus labios, su clase entera estaba respirando pausadamente y ella los cubrió con un último movimiento de varita, dejando a seis niños durmiendo la siesta, mientras preparaba el almuerzo junto a los elfos domésticos.

Una hora después, Narcissa despertó a los niños con suavidad y les indico que el almuerzo estaba listo. Pequeños quiches de queso y jamón, fáciles de comer con las manos, así como tazones de fruta picada y jugo fueron engullidos por los pequeños. Narcissa aprovechaba estas ocasiones para corregir los modales de los niños, y aunque corrigió varias veces a Jerry, no fueron tantas como esperaba, señal de que Severus había estado obrando su educación en él.

La otra mitad del día, aprendieron sobre la etiqueta correcta para presentarse y como debían referirse a los adultos según su edad, ya que no era lo mismo hablar con una matriarca de la tercera edad, que con la madre de uno de sus amigos. Jerry pensaba que eran muchas reglas, pero luego de su tía Petunia, aprender etiqueta era bastante fácil. Todo se trataba de referirse a los adultos de "usted" y agregar algunas cosas más a esa presentación.

La última lección del día, era picar ingredientes de pociones… falsos. Narcissa había creado estos "casi golems" de varios ingredientes de pociones, de forma que los niños pudieran practicar. Todo el equipo parecía real, pero era tan falso como oro leprechaun. Los cuchillos solo podían cortar a otro "golem" de forma que ningún niño pudiera herirse accidentalmente, aunque si dejaban una estela de pintura donde el niño hubiera recibido un corte o una reacción alérgica.

De esta forma, Narcissa podía corregirlos, sin que de verdad corrieran algún peligro. Con orgullo, vio que Draco lo hizo perfecto al cortar su raíz de mandrágora, pero Jerry estaba casi al punto de la perfección.

Jerry era atroz al escribir, señal que confirmaba lo que le dijo Severus sobre la educación que recibió Jerry antes de salir de casa. Los muggles no le habían enseñado nada, al menos nada útil fuera de haberlo forzado a cocinar, y eso le parecía horrible. Como fuera, ahora Jerry estaba con los suyos y a partir de ahí, recibiría una educación y cuidado apropiado.

Casi al morir la tarde, los niños fueron yéndose por flu cuando sus padres llegaron por ellos y Severus fue el último. Jerry estaba indeciso entre sí correr o no para encontrarse con Severus, pero finalmente llegó al acuerdo de caminar y tomar la mano del adusto hombre.

—Confío en que te hayas comportado con Lady Malfoy—Dijo el hombre, con una sonrisa que podría considerarse algo sarcástica si no lo conocías bien.

—Fue un perfecto caballero Severus ¿Confío en que hayas arreglado tu papeleo? —Severus asintió—Entonces, nos veremos mañana Jerry—Dijo Narcissa, regalándole al niño una sonrisa, que le hizo sonrojar.

Ambos hombres atravesaron el flu y cayeron de vuelta a Spinner's End.

* * *

Lo bueno de la repetición, es que las rutinas se establecen rápidamente. Así, tanto Severus como Jerry entraron rápidamente en esta rutina y para cuando llego el fin de semana, Severus insto a Jerry a empacar algunas cosas de su cuarto mientras él se encargaba de los muebles. Severus quería que Jerry no resintiera el cambio de ambiente, pero no podía conservar la rutina de Hogwarts a Spinner's End indeterminadamente, ya que tenía ciertas obligaciones como Jefe de Casa.

Severus fue excusado de asistir a las comidas del día sábado para darle tiempo al niño de asimilar su hogar durante el periodo escolar. Así que el día sábado, luego de tomar su último desayuno en la casa de Spinner's End, Severus llevó a Jerry a Hogwarts, sellando su casa a los posibles ladrones muggles y vecinos mirones.

Jerry salió de la chimenea seguido por Severus y ambos aterrizaron en el medio de una sala de estar, sobre una mullida alfombra, de color verde. Le costó mucho lograr que ni Minerva ni Albus se metieran con la decoración de sus habitaciones nuevas. Sus nuevas habitaciones estaban justo en la entrada de las mazmorras, pero al nivel del suelo, de forma que había luz natural entrando por la ventana.

—Ven Jerry, desempaquemos tu habitación—El niño siguió a su tutor hasta su nuevo cuarto y con unos cuantos movimientos de varita, su habitación, tal cual estaba acomodada en Spinner's End, estaba ahora aquí.

—¿Severus? —Preguntó el niño.

—Uhmm, ¿Qué sucede? —Contestó el hombre mientras revisaba que todo estuviera en su lugar.

—¿Cuándo tendré mi varita como tú? —.

Severus se arrodilló con una sola pierna, poniendo su rostro a la altura de Jerry, finalmente, algún día tenía que explicarle esto.

—Cuando cumplas 11 años, vendrás aquí como alumno y hasta ese momento, tendrás tu varita mágica—Dijo el hombre, poniéndose de pie nuevamente y llevando a Jerry con él, de vuelta a la sala.

Sentó a Jerry a su lado y comenzó a explicar cómo, cuando este cumpliera los 11 años, ingresaría a Hogwarts como alumno, y tendría clases sobre cómo usar magia. También le explicó, que ahora estaban justamente en el área de la Casa Slytherin y procedió a explicarle sobre las Casas. Tuvo que contenerse muchas veces su lengua, ya que no quería que Jerry tuviera algún prejuicio sobre cada Casa, no queriendo predisponerlo. Aunque, muy dentro de sí, esperaba que cuando llegara el momento, Jerry quedara sorteado en Slytherin.

El resto del día, Severus llevó a Jerry a recorrer el castillo, presentándole a los profesores que llegaron a encontrarse. Por fortuna para Severus, no se encontraron con Nymphadora Tonks pero sabía que sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que los dos metamorfomagos se encontraran.

Por otro lado, el chisme más candente en la escuela en ese momento, es que Snape, el vampiro de las mazmorras, había secuestrado a un pequeño niño para usarlo como bolsa de sangre o en algún ritual oscuro.

* * *

Por fortuna para Severus, el permiso de Albus también se extendía hasta la cena, ya que había sido un día agotador para Jerry y él. Nunca había recorrido el castillo en su totalidad, y solamente porque quería que Jerry pudiera ver todo lo que hubiera, es que ese día lo hizo. El castillo era enorme e incluso había áreas sin usar. Severus se preguntó por qué era eso.

Minerva le dio algo de miedo a Harry, pero luego de ver a la profesora convertirse en un gato, Jerry quiso cargarla, forzando a la profesora a cambiar de vuelta a su forma original. Jerry pensó que eso era genial.

Inevitablemente, Jerry también tuvo que ser presentado con Albus, quién se mostró incluso más excéntrico de lo habitual, y eso, de alguna forma, encendió una alarma en Severus. La alarma pasó tan rápido como llegó y la presentación terminó con Jerry cargando una bolsita de dulces de limón, que fue muy amable de aceptar. A Jerry no le gustaba mucho el dulce de limón, pero pensó que sería descortés no aceptar un obsequio del director.

Como fuera, el día había llegado a su fin, y ambos hombres estaban agotados cuando cayeron en sus respectivas camas, durmiéndose casi al instante en que tocaron la almohada.

* * *

Al día siguiente, el Gran Comedor era un hervidero de actividad. Había un niño bastante parecido al profesor Snape, pero tenía ojos verde esmeralda y una mejor piel, pálida en vez de cetrina. Visto de cerca y viendo que tomaba su comida con las manos, el niño era adorable.

Severus suspiro e insto a Jerry a usar los cubiertos para comer con ellos, al menos su fruta. Jerry cada día estaba más seguro de sí mismo, pero no tan seguro como para comportarse normalmente. Era cuidadoso y tímido con personas ajenas a él mismo. Incluso con Narcissa tenía problemas de socialización y Severus estaba pensando en cómo paliar ese problema, ya que los niños aquí eran más grandes que Jerry, y los pocos alumnos de Narcissa no le ofrecerían suficiente cantidad de opciones para hacer amigos.

Sin embargo, tomando en cuenta el pasado de Jerry, un grupo pequeño como el de Narcissa funcionaba bien para su educación antes de Hogwarts. Era solo que, Jerry necesitaba convivir con más niños, así que estaba pensando en opciones como llevarlo a algunos parques muggles el siguiente fin de semana y quizás, Merlín bendito, ir a la playa con él de vacaciones.

Después de todo, Severus esperaba darle una educación muggle-mágica para que él niño no creciera con la idea de que todos los muggles eran malos como sus parientes. Además, tenía otro problema que no había comentado con nadie, ni siquiera con Minerva, y eso que confiaba más en ella que en Albus.

Desde que Severus se puso al servicio de Albus, Lucius Malfoy había estado planeando el escape de varios compañeros mortífagos de las filas del Señor Oscuro. El problema radicaba, en ese entonces, en que eso era el equivalente a un suicidio asistido por Avada Kedavra por parte de Voldemort u otro mortífago, uno loco pero leal al asesino.

Por fortuna para Lucius y su familia, el Señor Oscuro desapareció, pero la Marca de su esclavitud no desapareció, solo se atenuó y eso indicaba que el Señor Oscuro aun existía en este plano. Ahora que Abraxas Malfoy estaba por exhalar su ultimo respiro gracias a su enfermedad (el Sanador ya había hecho todo lo humanamente posible y sencillamente le dijo a Lucius que se prepararan para lo peor), Lucius vio por fin la oportunidad de liberarse del yugo de la Marca si podían trabajar juntos para lograrlo.

Todos los mortífagos que habían estado pensando en desertar, sabían sin necesidad de hablarlo, que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que el Señor Oscuro se alzara de nuevo, pero esta vez no estaban solos, tenían niños.

Lucius estaba buscando un lugar donde pudieran reunirse sin que se encendieran las alarmas del ministerio, ya que cada propiedad mágica era monitoreada por fuera, supuestamente como protección pero ellos lo sabían mejor. Aunque Lucius y Severus salieron libres de cargos, el Ministerio no confiaba en ellos, menos en Severus que en Lucius.

Así que ambos hombres habían estado buscando afanosamente una forma de reunirse con sus compañeros sin levantar las alarmas del ministerio.

Siempre podían reunirse en algún punto neutral como el Callejón Diagon, pero eso no evitaría las especulaciones, que eran tan peligrosas como las vigilancias del ministerio. Contando a los Greengrass, los Nott, los Parkinson, Madame Zabini, los Malfoy y él, eran suficientes para que el ministerio creyera que querían convertirse en algún nuevo grupo de magos oscuros, en vez de solo una reunión social.

No, necesitaban un lugar donde no fuera raro encontrarlos, o a nadie le importara. Y eso, es lo que pensaba Snape mientras Jerry terminaba de comer su postre y anunciaba alegremente que se comió todo en su plato.

La mesa de profesores estallo en murmullos sobre el adorable niño, lo que les gano algunos gruñidos de parte de Severus, pero de todos modos, le dio la mano a Jerry y juntos, se levantaron de la mesa para alistarse.

Hagrid el día anterior, y luego de tener que tranquilizar a Jerry sobre que era inofensivo el hombre grandote, los había invitado a ver una camada de unicornios que Hagrid había estado tratando, ya que la madre fue hasta su cabaña a pedir ayuda, hace un par de días. Jerry estaba emocionado de poder verlos, así que casi arrastraba a Severus en pos de ver a los bebés unicornios.

Oh, bueno. Ya habría tiempo de encontrar un sitio o solución. No por nada, Severus se jactaba de que los Slytherins siempre conseguían sus objetivos.


End file.
